Wireless devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality.
A wireless device may be capable of communicating using multiple wireless communication standards. A wireless device may be capable of communicating using a wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth, cellular and Global Positioning System (GPS). In some instances, a wireless device may communicate using multiple wireless standards concurrently. For example, a Bluetooth stereo headset may receive music from a computer while the computer downloads songs from an Internet website using a wireless local area network (WLAN).
Transmissions sent by the wireless device may interfere with communications received by the wireless device or communications received by other wireless devices. For example, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) may introduce DAC images into transmissions, which fall on or near the frequencies used by receivers for receiving. These DAC images may cause interference. Large and high powered filters can remove some of the DAC images, but at a high cost.